Fumikage Tokoyami
School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Personal Characteristics Name: Fumikage Tokoyami, "Tsukuyomi" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Allies: Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki Enemies: Summary Fumikage Tokoyami (常闇踏陰 Tokoyami Fumikage) is a member of Class 1-A at U.A. High School. An oddly dark and serious individual, his strange mannerisms belie his powerful Quirk and the heart of a true hero, earning him an internship under Hawks, one of Japan's top Pro Heroes. Mentality Intelligence: Above Average Morality: Lawful-Neutral Sexual Preference: Objectives: Tastes: Power and Stats Tier: D/1 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shadow Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Flight Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Stated to be very weak physically), Building level with Dark Shadow (One of the strongest Quirks in Class 1-A. Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam) | Building level with Dark Shadow (Completely stomped Moonfish) Durability: Small Building physically (Able to withstand a large explosion from Bakugou), Small Building with Dark Shadow and Black Abyss (Took a blast from Kaminari's Electrification. Black Abyss gets rid of Tokoyami's physical weaknesses) | Small Building with Dark Shadow (Has never been actually harmed, just weakened) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions (Should be comparable to other U.A. students), Supersonic with Dark Shadow (Reacted to and blocked Kaminari's Indiscriminate Shock. Stole Todoroki's headband in the Sports Festival), Subsonic with Black Fallen Angel (Must be able to move at subsonic speeds in order to stay in the air and fly) | At least Supersonic with Dark Shadow (Much faster than Moonfish) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class 5 with Dark Shadow (Comparable to Shouji) | Class 10 with Dark Shadow (Casually tossed multiple trees at once) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Dark Shadow Weaknesses: Dark Shadow has an energy limit and when it runs out, Dark Shadow will retract back into Fumikage. It is also sensitive to light and luminous attacks will make it weaken and reduce in size. Keeping Dark Shadow under control while in the dark puts a lot of stress on Fumikage's body. Key: Light Environment | Dark Environment Arsenal Standard Equipment: Things a character can be expected to have on hand at any given time. Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Shadow: This Quirk allows Fumikage to host a shadow-like elastic monster within his body called Dark Shadow. Fumikage can use Dark Shadow for a number of purposes, such as attack, defense, and support. Dark Shadow has shown to be sentient and capable of speech. The personality, power, and control of Dark Shadow depend on darkness and light. In darker environments, Dark Shadow becomes much stronger and is able to sense even the smallest of movements easily, however, it goes berserk to the point that Tokoyami is unable to control it. FumikgeTokoyami.gif|'Dark Shadow' *'Black Abyss:' Fumikage's special move, where he equips Dark Shadow onto himself as if he were a suit of armor. This move apparently mitigates his physical weaknesses and gives him characteristics comparable to that of Dark Shadow. **'Piercing Twilight Claws:' Dark shadow shoots his extendable claw out to attack opponents. **'Covert Black-Ops Arms:' Dark Shadow shoots out both of his arms, which attack opponents, as well as surround them. Black Abyss.gif|'Black Abyss' Piercing_Twilight_Claw.gif|'Piercing Twilight Claws' Covert Black-Ops Arms.gif|'Covert Black-Ops Arms' *'Black Fallen Angel:' Fumikage wraps himself up in Dark Shadow's arms and allows himself to be carried by it, while Dark Shadow flies by flapping its arms like wings. Note: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Darkness Users